Who's Seen Jezebel?
by Genesis04
Summary: She was the first everything for him. She was always the one getting in trouble, just never before was it all his fault. Sylar/OC.
1. The Woman

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or anything related. I'm just playing with them for a while. I do however own the character of Jezebel.

Pairings: Sylar/OC

This story plays around with Sylar's storyline, and veers off in a slightly different universe than what's playing for us on the television.

Now I can't remember where Sylar grew up, but for my story's sake, he grew up in an apartment in NYC.

Input is most welcome!

The titles are from the Iron & Wine song "Jezebel"

* * *

Part 1 – She was born to be the Woman I would know

She loved the boy next door. Skinny little Gabriel Gray who lived with the crazy mother who didn't like her. According to the Almighty Virginia, there was something to be said for her name. She did not want any son of hers cavorting with a Jezebel. So their friendship was more of a secretive thing. Because little Jezebel did not want to live without the dark haired boy, and she liked to think he didn't want to live without her. She was, after all, the only one he'd let call him Gabe.

Almost everyday was spent together, until high school. Jezebel hit puberty and instantly became more popular, especially with the male population, and Gabriel placed himself in her shadow. He fit better there anyway. She was the girl who could talk to everybody, and usually did. Gabriel learned jealousy and want in sophomore year. He wanted Jezzie all to himself, and he was instantly jealous of anyone who held her attention for more than a minute. Yet she always came back to him, and he'd feel foolish for feeling this way. She was his first everything; first friend, first love, first kiss. It was a rainy summer day. They liked to spend these days sitting on the fire escape watching the rain. Gabriel was telling Jezebel about his science project, and she was listening with all the interest he needed.

"And then when I flip the switch," his words were cut off by Jezebel's lips pressing themselves onto his. A jolt of electricity shot its way from his lips straight down to his groin. She was kissing him. His Jezebel was kissing him, on the lips. He was too shocked to even move, so her lips became more insistent, moving against his with a little more force. Instinctively Gabriel pressed his lips up and into hers, his eyes drifting closed. She ran her tongue against his bottom lip and slipped it into his mouth, and he thought he might die. He touched his tongue tentatively to hers and another shot rocketed through him. He deftly felt her placing her hand on his cheek to bring him even closer, so he clumsily put his hand on her waist. Jezebel slowly pulled away, smiling at the small sound of protest Gabriel didn't even know he made. She enjoyed the look on his face. She waited for him to open his eyes.

"I've been wanting to do that all day." She revealed. "What do you think?" she chewed on her bottom lip. His eyes couldn't leave her small white teeth as they moved against the swollen pink flesh of her lip.

"Can, uh… Can we do it again?" his voice was deeper and gravelly. It almost didn't sound like him. Jezebel felt a thrill run through her at the fact that she could have this effect on him. Before she could tell him yes, he pulled her to him again and smashed their lips together.

"Gabriel!!" Virginia's voice was shrill and shocked them so much they both jumped away as if they'd been burned.

"I guess you better go before she comes out here looking for you." Jezebel cleared her throat. Her voice seemed to have gotten husky as well.

"Uh yeah," Gabriel sat for a moment, thinking about his 65-year-old science teacher Mrs. Witten. He needed the tightness in his pants to go away fast. It took him approximately 30 seconds before he calmed down enough to stand up without embarrassment. He waved at Jezebel before ducking in through his window. Neither could contain the smile on their faces all night.


	2. Both Our Eyes Closed

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Disclaimer: not mine…

So um… first time writing a sex scene… it was interesting…

* * *

* * *

Part 2- Half as Tight as Both Our Eyes Closed

The incident on the fire escape did not happen again until the next week. Gabriel ducked outside after his mom left for Bible study and he found Jezebel standing there, watching him. Her eyes were roaming over his lean 17 year old body. The look on her face made his heart jump in his chest. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and that feeling of tightness returned to his Levi jeans. Gabriel took a step toward her, not daring to move any closer. He always was a little timid, the opposite of Jezebel. She took two steps and wrapped herself around him, her lips grazing the shell of his ear.

"Hold me, Gabe," was all she said. His arms snaked around her and held her tight. She placed a kiss on his jaw and he swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of her soft lips sweeping across the skin of his neck. By the time she got to his lips he was sure he'd gone insane. This kiss was different than the last; there was something in her that made him stop, which was not an easy task. He pulled her face from his and held it in place.

"Jez, what's wrong?" His eyes bore into hers, trying to figure her out, although he never could. She was the one person who remained a mystery to him.

"I love you, Gabriel. Do you love me too?" A tear slid down her cheek. Gabriel watched it slowly trace a line down the contour of her face and nestle in the corner of her mouth. He wanted it to go away, he hated it. He couldn't even answer her. Surely she knew he loved her, hadn't she seen? He'd loved her from the moment he met her, and she'd said his name. His words wouldn't come so he let his lips tell her. He kissed away the offending tear in the corner of her mouth, and he kissed away the others that followed. When her tongue added into the mix, he couldn't help himself. He turned, pressing her into the wall with his body. He needed to feel her tight against him. Jezebel let out a small moan as she felt a tell tale hardness against her thigh. She pulled on his neck, deepening the kiss until they both had to separate for air.

"Is your mom home?" she asked, her voice breathy and hoarse.

"No, why?" his response was a mere squeak and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. She didn't seem to notice. She just grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers through his and pulled him into his bedroom window.

She plopped onto his twin size bed, pulling him back to her lips. He settled himself onto her, careful not to put his whole weight down. He barely registered her moving so that he laid in between her thighs until she grinded her hips into his. He groaned against the skin of her neck, as she did it again. Jezebel's shaking fingers started unbuttoning Gabriel's shirt as he kissed under her jaw. When he noticed her pushing his shirt off his shoulders, Gabriel stopped her.

"Wait, Jez, wait." She looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"What?" she purred in his ear. "Don't you want this?" she grinded her hips against his erection, eliciting an obvious response from him and making her smile.

"Oh, God," he strained to regain his composure. "I

think you know the answer to that."

"Then, what's the problem?" she pushed his shirt off and onto the floor, running her small hands across his chest. Puberty had been good to the once skinny, little kid. His chest was filling out very nicely and already had a light dusting of fine hair across the breastbone. Her fingers slipped down below his belly button and tickled the hair above the waistband of his jeans.

"It's very sudden, isn't it? Don't you want to wait?" he almost couldn't believe what he was saying. Why couldn't he just shut up and let her continue? Because something was wrong, he just knew it. She was not herself right now and he didn't know why and that killed him. He needed to figure out what was going on, he needed to fix it. She stopped teasing him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Gabe, stop it," she said softly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop trying to fix me." She breathed, focusing her attention on his chin, anything but those eyes. "Sometimes, people are just broken, and they can't get better." Gabriel held her face in his hand, and directed her to look him in the eye.

"You are not broken." He said with such certainty she almost believed him. She turned her face away; she was not going to cry in front of him. She couldn't. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something before he noticed a mark on her shoulder. He pulled her shirt aside before she could cover it. A dark purple bruise stained her milky skin. She yanked her shirt away from him and moved to sit up, but he refused to budge, holding her down with the weight of his body.

"What the hell is that?" he growled. "Was it your stepdad?"

She'd never seen him so angry, it made her nervous.

"Don't worry about it," she said hastily trying to change the subject. "Let's go watch T.V. I bet there's an old rerun of the Brady Bunch on right now."

"Answer me," he said firmly, once again taking her head in his hands. She felt so small against him now; she couldn't help but answer him.

"Yes, it was Steve. I mouthed off to him again. He pushed me into the wall." She spoke so softly he could barely hear her over the buzzing anger behind his ears.

"God, I'll kill him. That stupid son of a…" He was getting up. He was going to go next door and strangle the life out of the man that hurt his Jezebel.

"Gabe, no!" Her voice made him pause. She sat up and threw her arms around him once more.

"Don't leave me. I need you right now. There's nothing you can do to him now, his buddies from the precinct are with him, you can't go over there." He looked back at her face. She was scared. Jezebel was scared for him. He felt his face soften and his rage lessen as he relaxed into her embrace.

"Just stay with me." She pulled him back down to the bed with her, placing kisses on his face. "Just come back to me, come back to this," she brought his face back to hers, her lips barely a breath away from his. She could sense his anger subsiding. He was still breathing heavily, but for a different reason now as he pushed himself back between her legs and pressed his mouth to hers. He swept his tongue past her lips, making her moan and pull him own tighter against her body. His hands slipped under her shirt and she helped him take it off. The bright red bra she wore he'd seen before, but only on the floor of her bedroom. The color was striking against her pale skin. Gabriel fumbled with the clasp of her bra. She thought she'd have to help him, but his nimble fingers made quick work of the contraption and it was discarded to the floor with their shirts. He stared down at her for a moment. Looking at his face, Jezebel brought his hand up to cup one of her breasts. His eyes shot to hers for approval and she nodded ever so slightly. He gladly took the encouragement and gently squeezed. She gasped at the sensation and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his jeans.

Gabriel felt himself close to overflowing, so many new sensations and feelings welling up within him. He was so happy in that moment. He was with her, not only were they just together, they were doing…

"What are we doing, Jezebel?" he asked, his lips grazing her collarbone on their way down. They tingled with the vibrations of her soft laughter.

"We took biology last year, Gabe. I'd hope it would be quite obvious." She unbuttoned his jeans and started on the zipper.

"I mean," he sighed, "are we going all the way here?"

"Do you want to?" she stopped moving, and his eyes went to hers again.

"Do you?" he asked, scared of her answer. She looked into his eyes for what seemed like an hour. She looked as if she was looking at one of those magic pictures. The ones that you have to stare at just right in order to see the sailboat hidden among the jumble of color.

"Gabriel Gray, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You're the sweetest guy in the world. You're a real life actual gentleman. You make me feel safe and protected and loved. And I've never wanted to do this with anyone but you." She took in a shaky breath and waited for his response.

"I love you too, Jezebel" was all he could say before she captured his lips once again.

Everything seemed to move on autopilot. His pants came off, followed by hers. Nothing but briefs and panties between them, She confessed that it was her first time, and that he'd need to be gentle. He said it was also his first, but she already knew that. With shaky hands they removed what little clothing was left. She cried when he pushed his way into her, and he bit down into his lip so hard he drew blood. She licked his lips, and he started moving. They panted as the rhythm picked up in pace, driving them both to an edge that was new and exciting. He's heard that girls don't often come on their first try, but he knew how to prevent that. He slipped a hand between them and touched her in a way he'd seen when they snuck into that X rated movie two summers ago. They both cried out with their release. He collapsed in her arms and she kissed his forehead. They lay together until they heard the door slam shut as Virginia came home.

"Gabriel?" she called out. "Are you home?"

"Shit," Jezebel struggled to her feet and groped around for her clothes.

"Yeah mom," he called out to prevent her from looking for him. "I uh, just got back from a walk, I'm changing my clothes." He lied surprisingly easily, a trick he's learned from Jezebel. He grabbed his own clothes as he watched her pull her shirt over her head.

"Okay honey, I'll start dinner."

Gabriel got out a different shirt from his drawer to fool his mom and looked at Jez. She smiled at him from across the room. He yanked the shirt over his now messy hair and smiled at her too. She walked over and started straightening out the mop, running her fingers across his scalp. He smiled down at her face, all focused with her task. He bent and kissed her lips. A knock at the door made them jump.

"Did you see the clean clothes I put on your dresser?" his mother's voice was the most hated thing in the world right now.

"Yes mom, I saw them. Thank you."

Jezebel placed another kiss on his mouth before heading for the window.

"Goodbye, Gabriel," she whispered as she stepped onto the fire escape.

* * *

That was the last time he ever saw her. He went next door the next day to see if she was home and her stepfather Steve answered the door. He looked horrible and smelled like he bathed in alcohol.

"She ain't here," he belched. "Her and that good for nothing mother of hers took off last night. Good riddance I say. The poor bitches'll never have it as good as this." he took another swig from the bottle in his hand and slammed the door. Gabriel just stood there, staring at the door. His world had fallen out from under him, he could move. He didn't move until his mother came out and pulled him back into their apartment.

Years later, when Sylar first started killing and he took Virginia's life, he made a little trip next door and strangled Steve the wife beater with his bare hands.


	3. She Went Walking

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 3: She Went Walking Where The Cedars Line The Road

))Years Later((

* * *

* * *

Sylar walked out of the little blue house that now smelled of the metallic taint of blood. He took a deep breath on the front porch, allowing the sweet flowery scent of lilacs and tulips to rid his olfactory senses of the last kill. It had been a bit of a disappointment. The man who supposedly generates ice had exaggerated a bit. The new ability only worked with water already present, rather then fabricate it out of thin air. But still, a somewhat useful tool, especially if his drinks were ever luke warm. Sylar chuckled to himself and scrapped his boot on the grass, wiping a spot of brain matter onto the lawn. He kept on walking down the quiet suburban street. He was honestly a little surprised no one had alerted the authorities yet; the "Iceman" screamed pretty loud. He shrugged it off and kept going. He'd only walked a block and already a light sheen of sweat was forming on his skin. Damn, it was hot. Sylar quickly searched his brain for the state he currently was in. Louisiana. Ah yes, the "Iceman" lived in New Orleans. No wonder it was so hot, it felt like the surface of the sun. Well at least he could get some good food while he was here. Sylar kept walking towards town, a familiar emptiness settling in his stomach.

…

"Order up!" Jimmy yelled across the counter. "Come on girl, they ain't got all day!"

"Shut up, Jim, I'm moving as fast as I can." Jezebel swung her hips around, swept up the two plates and whisked them off the their respectable owners.

"Here you go, folks. Two of our specials. Enjoy, I'll be back around to see if you need anything else." Jezebel flashed them the sweetest smile she had in her arsenal and trotted off behind the counter.

"Jezebel, Jezebel, Jezebel." The man that goes by the name of Mack sat on his usual stool at the counter. "You know what, my girl?"

"What Mack?" Jezebel smiled to the man as she poured him some more coffee.

"Your name is a very interesting one."

"How so, Mack." She loved conversations with him. He was a sweet old man with just enough of a leach in him to be funny. He sure did seem to take a liking to her.

"In Hebrew it means virginal and pure, yet it's used to describe harlots and hussies." Mack burst out in a laugh that filled the small diner.

"Don't I know it. Back in high school, moms of boys hated me for my name. They were scared to death I'd take their precious boys off to my bed and ruin them."

"Well," Mack inquired, eager for some good gossip. "Did you ruin them?" Jezebel leaned in close and spoke in a very innocent tone.

"Not all of them." This sent Mack off laughing again and she smiled to herself, taking the coffee pot around to the other customers.

Jezebel kept herself busy, hopping from table to table. The talk of high school sent her back on a memory train she did not want to go on right now. Back to the boy she actually might've ruined. She shook her fire red hair as if the memory would fall right out of her skull.

"Hey Merv, I'm taking ten minutes, okay?" she called to the man back in the kitchen who barely had time to respond before she slipped out the front door.

…

Sylar stopped at a park bench to rest a moment. He would be fine if it wasn't for this heat. He noticed a young couple sitting on the grass a little ways off. He found himself listening in with his fantastic hearing, courtesy of… what was her name again? The girl gushed over how nice the picnic was, and the boy insisted she was worth it. However, Sylar's internal lie detector went off when the boy confessed that she was the only girl for him. A smirk found its way to Sylar's lips as the girl swooned and kissed the liar. The female population is so often easily deceived. Bored with the couple, He directed his attention elsewhere, looking around the block. There was the ever-present Starbucks, a shoe store, a bookshop, and a small diner on the corner. The sign in the window of the diner boasted the best gumbo around. Sylar felt his stomach grumble. It aggravated him that for all the power he possessed, he still succumbed to human needs and desires. He begrudgingly pulled himself off the bench and walked across the park to the diner. A flash of red caught his eye has he waited for the cars to pass so he could cross the street. The woman walking towards the diner had hair a color he'd seen only once. He pushed the memory down and strolled down the street. He reached the door seconds before her and opened it wide, motioning for her to enter before him. She looked at him in a familiar way and a small smile crept into the corner of her mouth.

"Well, will you look at that; a real live actual gentleman." She looked him over and started inside. "Thank you kindly, sir." She called over her shoulder before disappearing into the bustle of the diner at lunchtime. Sylar tried to follow her with his eyes, but was quickly distracted by a hostess.

"Have a seat anywhere, honey. Someone will be with you in a moment." She short round woman smiled at him briefly before waddling over to a family of four. He looked around the room and chose a spot at the counter next to an old man doing a crossword puzzle. Sylar grabbed a menu, laid it out on the countertop in front of him and began studying it. He decided what he wanted in time for someone with shiny bright red nails to walk up to him.

"What can I get for you, Lancelot?" puzzled, Sylar looked up to see the red head standing in front of him, a pleasant smile on her pretty face.

"Lancelot? Hardly," he mumbled and pointed to what he wanted. She wrote it down on her pad and looked back up and into his eyes. Sylar raised an eyebrow at her stare. Why was she looking at him like that? It made him uncomfortable, which he didn't enjoy at all. Her bright green eyes were boring into his soul, if he had one, and it made him feel naked. Just when he was about to say something, she looked down at her pad.

"Okay so the gumbo and a coke. Anything else?"

"No"

"Okay sweetie, that'll be right up." She avoided looking at him as she spun and handed the order to the cook. He watched her intently as she grabbed a glass and filled it up at the machine. His testosterone got the better of him and his eyes wandered over her curves. She was certainly attractive, and he found his eyes focusing on her ass, and the way it swayed slightly as she bounced to the music on the radio. He felt a familiar stirring in his lap and forced his eyes to wander. He looked at the clock on the wall, the painting of an old plantation house, and the waitress' breasts, which was what had his attention when she walked up to him with his coke.

"See something you like?" she asked, an amused expression on her face. He looked up at her, gauging her reaction. Sensing it wasn't an angry one he cocked a half smile.

"I'm not sure answering that would be wise, ma'am."

"Oh, really?" she let out a small giggle and set his coke down on the counter. She let her won eyes wander, taking in his face, and lowering over his shoulders and chest, slowly making her way down to his legs. Sylar suppressed a shiver. It felt as if she were undressing him slowly with her eyes.

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that. I might take a liking to a few things myself." She winked at him and spared a glance to the old man sitting one stool over who had been watching the whole exchange openly. She strolled away and the old man laughed out loud.

"You'll have to excuse our Jezebel," he said kindly. "She's from New York City. She speaks her mind." He shook his head and went back to his crossword. Sylar immediately looked back at the waitress. Jezebel? From New York City? Couldn't be, could it?

* * *

Author Note: I realized that I didn't describe Jezebel at all, so I did here. I'll try to update soon, but this is finals week... ^_^'


	4. And Hold

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 4: And Hold Like The Breeze

* * *

"Thanks, come again," Jezebel said to the last couple of the dinner crowd as she wiped down their table. Carrying the plates over to the kitchen she spared a glance to the counter where the stranger still sat on his stool. He'd been there for hours ordering coffee. He probably had enough caffeine in his system to start a car. Mack had left a while ago, handing the man his paper, and whispered in Jezebel's ear something about how fate had a sense of humor. Mack often liked to speak in riddles; sometimes it really drove her mad! Just what did he mean by that? She angrily tossed her rag on her tray and picked it up, walking back into the kitchen.

"Well girly, looks like you have an admirer." Jimmy smirked at her as she brushed past him to put the dishes in the sink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked. She was not in the mood for his antics. He'd been after her since she started working at the diner, and he refused to let her be.

"The guy at the counter. Every time you move he watches you. If you were to talk to him he may come in his pants." Jimmy laughed rudely. Jezebel hoped the man hadn't heard him.

"Shut up, asshole." She spat. "Just cause you aren't ever getting into my pants doesn't mean you have to shit on anyone who might." Jim stopped laughing.

"What do you mean he might?" Jezebel just smiled prettily at him and strolled away. "Jez, what do you mean by that? You aren't serious?"

Feeling a great sense of satisfaction, Jezebel slipped behind the counter and over to the man.

"Can I get you anything else, sugar?" she batted her eyelashes at him but he didn't look up from his crossword.

"More coke, please." He said, sliding his glass closer to her. Slightly defeated, she picked up the glass and walked over to the soda machine. There was something about this man. It fizzled at the back of her brain. He reminded her of someone. Someone she knew a long time ago. Was it Steve? Oh, God no. Her and her mother left that son of a bitch years ago. Maybe an old boyfriend? But whom? It was driving her crazy. She set the coke down in front of him and blatantly stared at him.

"Can I help you?" he asked without looking up.

"You ever been to Detroit?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No."

"Roswell, New Mexico?"

"No."

"Salt Lake City?"

"What's this about?" he looked up at her now.

"Seattle?"

"No, what are you doing?"

"New York City?"

He didn't answer. They stared at each other for a moment, looking intensely into each others eyes; curiosity in hers, irritation in his.

"Maybe," he said, narrowing his eyelids at her.

"Which borough?" she narrowed her eyes right back.

"Brooklyn, maybe." Why was he saying anything? Why was he still here? Why was his heart beating faster than it was 5 minutes ago?

"Where in Brooklyn?"

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"How the fuck do I know you?"

"Are you Jezebel Jones from apartment 25b?" God, what the hell was wrong with him. He needed to shut up and leave, right now. Or he needed to kill her and watch her blood stain his shoes.

She straightened her back, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped. He hated the look in her eyes, a look he knew all too well and tried to forget. Shit, it was her.

"Gabriel," she whispered fondly like someone saying the name of a deceased spouse. He felt the room spin, he needed to leave. For the first time in a long time, he got up and ran away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to BlueWhitney, Cing C0br, WickedPlumVintage, and PockyFairy for reviewing. And to those who added this story to alerts. It really is so helpful and encouraging. I know this chapter is sub-par, but like I said, it was finals week. I wanted this out of the way and everything in my head spilled out awkwardly. As I upload this, I'm scurrying off to type up a part 5. Hopefully it will suck considerably less.

Also, I wanted to add a bit of clarification, the second eclipse has not happened yet, and the Petrelli family issue annoyance is non-existant.


	5. Her Blouse On The Ground

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 5: Her Blouse On The Ground

* * *

* * *

He was halfway through the park when her small hand wrapped around his arm and pulled. He pulled back, nearly yanking her to the ground, but she held on tight. She was saying his name, but the buzzing behind his ears made the rest of her words fuzzy. Maybe she was apologizing for leaving him all alone. Maybe she was explaining her very good reason why she didn't tell him she was going to disappear. But then again, maybe she was just telling him to slow down.

"Gabriel, stop, wait!" Jezebel had run after him when he burst out the door. She'd never seen him move so fast. She had to take off at full speed to catch up to him. "Can't you just stop a minute and talk to me? After all this time you can't just walk away, or sprint! Damn you're quick." Jez held onto his arm and swung herself in front of him causing him to bump into her, but he stopped.

"Move." He said through clenched teeth. She squared her shoulders and set her jaw.

"No. Not until you talk to me." He looked mad, and rather frightening. In some ways he remained similar to the angry 17-year-old kid and in some ways very different.

"Jezebel, if you don't move out of my way I'll…"

"You'll what?" she cut him off. "What will you do to me, Gabriel?"

The sound of that name rang against his skull. He was so far away from that name, that life. Couldn't she see that? He wasn't Gabriel anymore.

"Look, I see that you're upset at seeing me, and I can guess why…"

"Guess?" he spat despite his attempt to remain stoic. "What's there to guess?" he quickly reigned in his tongue. She'd always had this effect on him, to make him forget himself. He looked down at her face, God she was still beautiful. Why'd she have to still be beautiful? It would be easier to hate her if she was ugly, wouldn't it?

"Okay, I left. Don't you want to know why? Don't you want to know if it killed me too? Don't you want to know what happened to my life?" she searched his eyes for a sliver of the Gabriel she used to know. She knew he had to be in there somewhere. "I want to know everything about you." His eyes shot to hers. She did?

…

"That last day, the day we…" she trailed off, and he could swear he saw pink on her cheeks. "Mom told me in the morning that we were moving. She was finally leaving Steve. It was great until she said we were moving to Utah to be with my uncle. I cried and told her I couldn't leave New York, but she said that Steve wouldn't leave us alone unless we left." She looked down at her shoes. Sylar looked straight ahead, angrily berating himself for still walking her next to her.

"I came to tell you, but when I saw you I couldn't." she looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction. They were walking down the main road moving towards her apartment. He had agreed to listen to her for the walk, but promised nothing. She had gladly accepted it, happy that at least, he'd know she hadn't meant to hurt him.

"I did say goodbye," she said softly.

"Yes, I suppose you did." He agreed. Sylar felt his rage bubbling under the surface. Here he was, walking next to the woman who'd hurt him and he couldn't bring himself to dispatch of her properly. He was even angrier that he found a part of himself that wanted to forgive her, and even more so that another part was focusing on a certain physical act that included her. There were too many emotions tied into this moment and this woman. Yet he couldn't bring himself to detach from her. She stopped walking and he looked at her curiously.

"It's my stop," she motioned to the blue door she was standing in front of.

"Oh," he actually found himself being disappointed.

"Please," she placed her hand on his arm. "Come in so we can talk more. I want to know about this you, the grown up you." He closed his eyes against the jolt he felt at her touch. How could she still do this to him after all this time? He felt 17 again. He nodded and before he realized what he'd agreed to she slipped her hand in his and pulled him through her front door. It was a small place, clearly only housing one. The main roomed housed everything the bedroom and bathroom, which he assumed were behind the two doors down a short hallway. Upon crossing the threshold she let go of his hand and he hated the separation.

"Can I uh, get you something to drink?" she was nervous. Gabriel thought it was cute, Sylar tried to ignore it.

"Sure," he said. "Whatever you're having." She slipped into the "kitchen" and began rummaging around and he wandered the room, looking at pictures on the wall. He found one of her and her mother, and another of her and some people he didn't know. He looked from one to the next until he found it, a picture of the two of them. It was from freshman year, at the school carnival. He'd been grounded and she'd snuck him out and paid for his ticket. She never did tell him where she got the money.

She came over to him holding two small glasses with an amber liquid inside.

"Oh, God, that hair huh?" she inspected the picture, her face scrunched up in mock disgust. "But look at you, you always had great hair." She turned back to him, taking a sip from her glass. He brought his own glass to his nose, it was whiskey. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"What? I don't know about you but I need a drink." She quickly downed her glass and set in on the coffee table. She untied the apron she was still wearing and started pulling it off. He watched as she exposed some skin lifting it over her head. His eyes roamed over her body as her muscles stretched to toss the apron across the room and moved to take down her hair. Back when he knew her, her hair fueled his dreams. He realized now, as she pulled the tie out of it and it fell down her back in its full glory, that it probably still held that power over him. He quickly drank his own whiskey and walked over to put his glass next to hers. She cocked a smile at him and sank onto the couch, her eyes locked onto his.

"This is pretty awkward isn't it?" she tried to laugh, but nothing came out.

"Yes, very." He sat down next to her, his eyes fighting with his mind to look at the deep v-neck of her shirt. For a moment, Gabriel wished he were more experienced with this sort of thing. There hadn't been many women in his life and he always felt like he was stumbling over himself around them. Sylar rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"What else did you want to talk about?" he asked, a slight tone of indifference in his voice. She looked down at his jeans, and idly began picking at the seam at his knee. He watched her thin, long fingers for a moment, trying to quell the warmth seeping through the denim to his skin.

"Well, what have you been up since high school?" she asked, sounding like a soap opera cliché. "Did you ever open that watch shop you wanted?" God, she needed to stop with her fingers.

"Uh, I worked at one for a while," his voice was gravelly so he hastily cleared his throat and continued; hoping talking would distract his thoughts. "Back in New York, I worked at one. But I'm more… freelance now." Sylar inwardly berated himself for sounding just like him, all meek and awkward.

"You were always brilliant at figuring out how things worked, people too."

"Well, except you." He said softly. "I could never figure you out." Gabriel looked at her to find her eyes trained on his. Sylar tried to look away.

"I missed you a lot, Gabe." She offered a little half smile, her eyes hopeful. He knew she meant it. He nodded slightly and his eyes drifted down her face down her pale cheeks to her soft pink lips. He watched her tongue dart out to moisten them and he couldn't help himself. He pulled her in, his hand at the nape of her neck, and kissed her firm on the mouth. A stifled yelp of surprise seeped out of her throat, followed by a more appeasing moan. Her hands came to his shoulders as she pulled herself closer to him. He could feel the heat of her body and it spurred him on even more, pulling her into his lap and exploring her mouth with his tongue. A fire had been lit in their bellies, and they eagerly groped at each other, pulling on shirts and faces, needing to be that much closer. His hands found their way under her shirt and she helped him remove it, causing their lips to separate. As she pulled the garment over her head she felt his lips at her neck, causing her to rock forward, her hips rubbing against his. He growled and took hold of her hips, moving her against him again. She felt him get hard through his jeans; she smiled and pulled his shirt up, dragging her fingers across his chest. He tore off the shirt and went back to nibbling at her neck.

"Gabe," his given name was a whisper, barely heard over their ragged breathing. Her voice in his ear made him pause. He knew he should stop and walk out of this apartment, but he couldn't. She felt so good against him. She started undoing his belt and he stopped thinking this trough. He watched her face as he undid her pants and slid his hands down her backside, pushing her harder against his erection. Her eyes drifted closed and a small smile crept into the corner of her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Come on," she said getting up and dragging him with her.

"Where are we going?" he asked, though he already knew she was taking him to her bedroom.

"The couch is a rental."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who out this on their alerts! And thanks to the reviewers! 


	6. Only Shape I'll Pray To

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 6: You're The Only Shape I'll Pray To

AN: Sorry this took so long and that it's so short. Twas rather awkward for me to write, in addition to a suddenly busy summer. I'll try to update sooner next time.

* * *

Gabriel's heart pounded in his chest, threatening to burst through his skin. After everything he'd been through, after all he'd done, it amazed him that her small hand in his pulling him towards her bed would be his undoing. Her bed was made neatly, which struck him as odd. She never was a neat person. She sat down on the light green comforter and pulled him down to sit beside her. She looked amazing to him. He inspected his handiwork. His fingers had mussed her fiery, red hair and her lips were swollen from his mouth and teeth. She leaned in and pressed her forehead to his, her soft fingers running through the hair at his neck. He looked into her eyes, and answered the question in them, yes. She pulled him to her lips again, and he welcomed the contact. He pushed her down onto the bed, pressing his body onto hers. She mewed softly beneath him and his hands went to her waist. He finished what he'd started in removing her pants, breaking the kiss to push them off and onto the floor. She shivered slightly.

"A-are you cold?" he asked, his voice cracking around the words. He noticed then that the apartment was quite cold. She nodded and they got up, moving the covers and she crawled into bed. Gabriel took a moment to pull of his jeans before going in after her. Once in he pulled her body tight up against hers. Her lips came to his again, her tongue sweeping against his lower lip, seeking entrance. He conceded, pressing his tongue to hers, moaning slightly at the sensation. Her fingers ran along the elastic of his boxers and he nearly exploded. Her lips kept his occupied as her hands began removing the last bit of his clothing. He barely noticed they were around his ankles until he felt her hand upon him. He broke the kiss, and suck in a sharp breath. She watched his face as she slowly ran her hand along the length of him. He soon stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Wait, no more," was all his gravelly voice could muster. He kissed her again and began removing her underwear, running his hands along the smooth curve of her generous hip. Her skin was a treat for his fingers; he couldn't get enough of its warm softness. Breaking from her lips he moved down her body, kissing her neck down to each breast, and still lower past her navel. He slid her panties off and saw a small heart tattooed on her hipbone. He looked up at her and they shared a smile before he bent back down and licked the inked skin, causing her to moan. His tongue ventured further still to the spot that made her back arch. She cried out at the feeling of his mouth against her most intimate part. When he came back up, he maneuvered himself between her legs. Jezebel had a fleeting thought of how far this Gabriel had come from the stumbling adolescent before he pushed his way into her core. They both moaned at the connection and stopped moving a moment to adjust to the new position. Gabriel almost lost himself when Jezebel moved her hips up. He looked down at her and pressed a kiss to her lips as he began to move. The rhythm picked up until both were crying out their release. Gabriel moved to pull out but was stilled by Jezebel's hands around her neck.

"Just, wait a moment longer," she breathed and he settled back against her. They lay there, still connected, and let their breathing calm.

After a few minutes, Gabriel rolled over onto his back and Jezebel cuddled up to his side.

"We should do that again," she said, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, a smirk creeping into the side of his mouth. She saw the faint expression and pulled herself up to straddle him.

"Yeah," she said with an air of challenge. He pulled her in for a searing kiss, which she happily returned. Gabriel moaned slightly as the familiar burn pooled in his groin. He moved her backside into position and bit down as she settled onto him. Her head thrown back in pleasure she began a pace, excruciatingly slow.

"God," he grunted, "What are you doing to me?" he pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around her back, helping her move up and down. He buried his head in her bosom kissing any skin he could. He reveled in the feeling of her, wishing they could stay like this all day. His thoughts were interrupted by her increase in speed as she worked to her second climax. He soon followed her off the cliff and they sprawled out on the bed, totally spent.

* * *

Thanks SOO much to Everyone who added this/me to their faves and alerts!! WoW!! I'm glad you enjoy it! I'll do my best to update sooner and better. 


	7. Wait Like the Dawn

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 7: Wait Like The Dawn

AN: I wrote this mostly in one sitting at 3 in the morning. I hope it's good enough for ya'll. I'm going to try to update quicker, but no promises.

* * *

Sylar woke with a start, sitting up, hand in the air ready to strike. He took a moment to take in his surroundings. A bedroom. Oh yes, Jezebel. Warmth spread through his body as he remembered the previous evening's events. A smile cracked across his face and he sat back against the headboard. He looked down for the sleeping woman beside him only to see that she wasn't there. He looked around the empty room in confusion. As his other senses began waking, he smelled something delicious wafting in through the slightly open door. A smile sliding onto his face again, he got up, pulled on his boxers and padded out to the kitchen.

"Finally! It lives." Jezebel's singsong voice greeted him from the stove. "I thought I'd have to come in after you." Gabriel smiled at her and ran a hand through his slept-in hair.

"Is Jezebel Jones cooking?" he asked, sitting on a bar stool at the island counter. "The apocalypse is upon us." At her glare his smile became a grin.

"Ha ha. Aren't we funny?" she couldn't help her own grin. "I'll have you know that I went to a culinary school, Mr. Gray."

"Oh really?" she watched as his eyebrow rose in a signature move. "Then, why are you a waitress?"

"Well, that's… a damn good question." She said as she flipped a pancake off a skillet and caught it with a plate. "I guess it's because, I'm chicken shit. Too afraid to put myself out there." She poured him a cup of coffee and spun around placing the plate and mug in front of him. He smiled and took in a whiff of the aroma.

"Chicken shit, huh?" he took the syrup from her and poured a liberal amount onto his breakfast. "I don't buy it. You were always the brave one." He took a bite and watched her fix her own plate and sit beside him.

"I guess it was easy to be brave back then. I knew that if I screwed up, someone would catch me." She took a bite and looked at him.

"And you don't have that now?"

"Well… I don't have you, I guess." She looked down at her plate and it dawned on him. He was her fall guy back then. Every time, every mistake, he always rescued her. That time she got in a fight with the school bully, he pulled her out of the fray and knocked the guy out. That time she was caught for cheating on a math test he stood up for her. The time she snuck out to go to a concert and fell asleep on his bed, he came up with the story of how they had been studying for a History exam. She had been so fearless, because she knew that he always had her back.

"Who says you don't have me now?" Sylar could kick himself. He couldn't babysit this woman, he had things to do.

"You don't mean that, Gabe." She smiled and shook her head. "You have your own life, you can't worry about mine." She finished her pancakes and then began cleaning up. He sipped his coffee and sat in silent contemplation. She was right. While this had been a great, amazing reunion it wasn't like they could just pick up where they left off. Right?

Gabriel got off his stool and grabbed a nearby towel and started drying the dishes she was washing.

"Do you have to go to work today?" he asked.

"I called out." She said sheepishly. "I think having an old friend in town is a perfect excuse for a personal day." She smiled up at him and handed him the skillet. "Besides I do not want to deal with any of Jimmy's comments."

"Who's Jimmy?"

"He one of the cooks at the diner. He's had a thing for me since I started working there. He was jealous of you last night. I'm sure me leaving with you didn't help." She turned and wiped down the counter. Sylar suppressed the anger swelling inside of him. This Jimmy had no right to her, none. Not if he had anything to say about it. Her backside distracted Gabriel as her movements caused it to sway gently. A devious smirk crossed his features and he dropped the towel and came up behind her. He wrapped his big arms around her, his hands roaming up her stomach.

"So," he pressed his lips to her ear. "What were you planning on doing with your personal day?" Jezebel leaned into his embrace and dropped the towel, letting her hands hold his arms instead.

"Hmm, well I thought about maybe going to the museum, or the park, or to Mass."

"You'd rather go to confession then staying in, with me."

"I need to go to confession after last night." She turned in his arms, her fingers drawing small circles on the back of his neck.

"Well, let's have confession," he couldn't keep the amusement off his face.

"All right. Forgive me, for I have sinned."

"Go on, my child." She stood on her tiptoes so that her lips caressed the shell of her ear.

"I've had sexual relations with a man," her voice was practically a purr, it made his boxers tight.

"Yes…" he added the inflection, encouraging her to continue.

"He came to me, and I couldn't help myself. All night long, he thrilled me." Jezebel pressed her hips into his at the word "thrilled". God, she was going to drive him insane.

"And…" his voice was husky and deep.

"The next morning, he took me in the kitchen barely after breakfast," her voice was breathy and dramatic. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead for added effect. "I was helpless to stop him, nor did I want to."

"I see," Gabe backed her up against the refrigerator, grinding his hardness against her and loving the way her eyelids flickered. "Sounds like you're living up to your namesake, my dear, dear Jezebel." He caught her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

Again thanks to everyone who reviewed and added. And bit of a warning that the honeymoon phase can't last forever...

(dun, dun, DUN!! hehe)


	8. Will The Mountain Last?

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 8: Will The Mountain Last?

* * *

* * *

AN: Remember at the beginning when I mentioned that this takes place before the second eclipse? Well, it does. Heh. I tried to remember how exactly everything went with that… but mostly just made it up. Once again, a 3AM chappie here. Also, in my profile, I put up some pics on how I imagine Jezebel to look, if you so desire to know.

Jezebel sighed as the cool water rained down on her head, washing her clean. She smirked, at the thought that she could ever be clean again. She just had mind-blowing sex on the floor of her kitchen with her high school sweet heart. She felt her heart beat quicken at the memory of the past few hours. From the time she realized who he was to the kiss she gave him before walking into the bathroom. Now she was getting dizzy. Could every day be like this? That would be the best present.

Sylar sat on the couch listening to the water run down her body with that magnificent hearing he got from that mechanic what seemed like a lifetime ago. Gabriel thought about joining her for a moment, she had offered after all, but Sylar thought better of it. He needed time to think. He came down to Louisiana for a purpose, or was he forgetting? The "Ice Man" was just a side trip. And a useless one at that, he thought ruefully, freezing and unfreezing the coffee in his hands. Besides coming down here to hide out for a bit, he also came to harvest the power of someone who could actually harm him. He only hoped that the person hadn't realized it yet. He took out the scrap of paper from his pocket.

"E. J. J.

Potential weakness targeting.

Unrealized."

Was all it said. The paper had been in his wallet since Suresh's apartment. The idea of "weakness targeting" had caught his eye, regardless of not knowing who the hell E. J. J. was. Even Danko's files didn't list a full name, just the possible location of New Orleans and that the power was unrealized. Whatever that implied. Did it mean the person didn't know they had it? Or didn't know what it was? Whatever it meant, Sylar did not like the sound of it. He didn't think he had any weaknesses, especially thanks to the cheerleader, but taking chances with himself was not something he did.

He unfroze the coffee again and took a sip, but nothing came out. Confused he looked and saw that the liquid was still a solid. Sylar cocked an eyebrow and unfroze it again. Nothing. A spike of anger flicked through him and he tried to unfreeze the contents of the mug once more. The solid slowly turned watery around the edge of the ceramic, rippling towards the center until finally the liquid form was totally restored. Sylar inspected the mug, confused and a little ticked at the whole thing. The power was relatively new, but he'd thought he mastered it. It wasn't that difficult of a task. Sylar mentally berated himself for being distracted. It was this tryst that was causing this he just knew it. Gabriel shook his head of the matter and took the mug to the sink. That was not the answer. Jezebel had nothing to do with this, he was just not used to the quirks of the ability, nothing major.

Stepping out of the shower, Jezebel ran a fluffy towel through her wild hair. She found herself humming as she rummaged through her dresser drawers. Apparently she was happy. For the first time in a long time she felt happy. Maybe it was the fact that she had reconciled with Gabe after all these years, maybe it was just the good sex. Either way, she wanted it to last. As she pulled on a pair of jeans she began singing the song she had been humming.

"Everyday I get in the queue… To get on the bus that takes me to you… I'm so nervous I just sit and smile… Your house is only another mile… Dadadada… I don't want to cause no fuss…"

"But can I buy your magic bus?" The spoken words came from behind her. Jezebel whirled around so quickly she almost fell over, and would've if Gabriel hadn't caught her.

"Whoa there Roger," he laughed as she righted herself, and covered her bare chest.

"Oh very funny," she looked around the room for her bra. "I was doing just fine till you scared the shit outta me." Gabriel smiled and watched her hook her bra around her back and hastily put a shirt on.

"You know, I know what those look like, you don't have to hide them from me." She turned around, a blush rising on her cheeks; she looked cute when she was embarrassed. Stupid cute.

"Um, uh." She stuttered. Why was she so flushed? "Do you want to take a shower?"

"I already did, Jez."

"Right," she sat down next to him on the bed. "Well now what?" Gabriel reached out and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. What was she thinking; he probably had to leave, right? What was she thinking would happen? There were no happily ever afters in the real world.

"Well, I need to find a client of mine at some point. That was the original reason for me to come down here." Until you distracted me, Sylar thought.

"Okay." Sylar thought about ways to tell her goodbye, but what really came out of his mouth was…

"And then we could maybe go out to dinner or something." Jezebel's eyes lit up a bit.

"But don't you have to get back to… wherever it is you're living now?"

"I guess at some point I do, but not right now." Sylar could've kicked himself. Of course he had too get back to his life. He had things he needed to get done. He couldn't stay in one place too long. Danko would come looking for him eventually.

"Well, where's this client of yours?" Jezebel suppressed her curiosity as much as she could. Coming all this way to fix a watch seemed rather ridiculous, but if he wanted to tell her why he was really here, he would.

"Not sure, I need to look him up, do you have a phone book?"

* * *

AN: Once again, sorry this took so long! I've been trying to figure out how to write what comes next. I fully do know what's going to happen, it's just trying to write it all down without it sounding stupid.

Thanks SO much to Everyone!! The response is what keeps me wanting to write!! No lie, ya'll. More will happen in part 9, btw…

Oh! And the lyrics were "Magic Bus" by The Who. (love that song!) and the reference to Roger, Roger Daltrey is the lead singer of the band. I had this visual of Gabe and Jez sitting in her room listening to The Who on vinyl. It made me happy. XD


	9. The Dogs Come Running

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 9: The Dogs Come Running

* * *

* * *

Sylar looked through the phone book for E. J. J. while Jezebel made iced tea in the kitchen. There were 10 Ed James', an Errol Jones and one E. J. Jones. That must be the one. Sylar scribbled the address on the palm of his hand and closed the book quickly before Jezebel came and sat down next to him.

"Did you find who you were looking for?" she asked, handing him a glass.

"Yes, I did. I should leave and go find him now." He took a sip of the tea and willed his legs to stand. He had a job to do. He needed to leave now.

"Okay, do you need help finding the place? I've only lived here a few years, but I know my way around pretty well…"

"No," Sylar said, a little too forcefully. "I'll be fine, I have a pretty good sense of direction."

"Okay," Jezebel seemed confused. Gabriel winced inwardly. "Well I'll be here. Let me see your cell phone." Gabriel handed her his phone without showing her the hand with the address. He watched as she quickly added her number into his contact list. "Call me whenever, okay?"

Sylar nodded and forced himself off the couch and out the door.

Danko took a deep breath and sipped the coffee in his hand. He'd been waiting in the coffee shop for three hours and ingested five cups of mediocre cappuccino. Before that, he was camped out in his car. Sylar had been tracked to this part of New Orleans and it was sheer luck that Danko had seen him enter the building across the street with that woman. He'd taken a picture of her and was waiting for an I.D. back from Washington. Sylar had been in there all night, leaving little to the imagination as to what he was up to with the red headed tramp. Danko looked at his watch again, and checked it with the clock on the wall. They couldn't still be screwing, could they? Maybe the bastard had acquired supernatural stamina from someone. The Hunter suppressed a sneer at the thought and downed the rest of the lukewarm liquid. He glanced once more across the street and was rewarded with a view of his target. Sylar walked out the door of the building and looked around him before heading down the street and into the store next door. Danko hailed the waiter for the check.

Sylar walked up to the counter and turned on the charm for the blonde store clerk.

"Excuse me miss," he smiled. "But do you happen to know where Hillary Street is?"

"Why, honey, you're on it." She flashed a flirty smile and kept talking. "This here is Hillary all the way to that light down there where it turns onto Oak."

Sylar looked at his hand and frowned. 12 Hillary Street. Without another word to the clerk he walked out of the shop and looked at the number on it. 14. He followed the numbers down and found 12. Jezebel's door. He inspected the call box. E. Jezebel Jones was the only residence of 12 Hillary Street.

Danko's Blackberry buzzed in his pocket and he reluctantly tore his eyes from Sylar. It was an I.D. back on the girl. Name was Evelyn Jezebel Jones. He knew the name sounded familiar, she was on the possible evolved humans list. Danko called in for backup.

Sylar felt a flare of rage build within him. She was under his nose the whole time. How could he not see it? He tried to open the door, but found it locked. Angry, he shocked the door with electricity, but nothing happened. He looked down at his hand and tried again, nothing. What was happening?

"Mom! Look at the sun! It's going away!" a small child yelled somewhere off to his left. Sylar looked up in the sky to see a solar eclipse starting. He quickly tried his other abilities. He tried to shape shift, nothing. He tried to turn the quarter in his pocket to gold. Nothing. What was happening to him? Sylar began to panic and buzzed the call button for Jezebel's apartment.

"Jez, it's me, Gabe. Let me in!" There was no answer so he tried again. Still no reply. He found himself worried now, not because he needed her ability, but because she may actually be in trouble. With a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, Gabriel broke the door handle and ran upstairs.

Jezebel's head hurt like never before. She'd had migraines before, but not like this. A splitting pain shot down the center of her head like a lightning bolt. It blurred her vision and made her dizzy. She tried to hold herself up with a chair, but her legs felt like jelly. The world turned on its side and fell over as she hit the tile floor of her kitchen.

Sylar ignored Gabriel's inner protests as he tried the lock on the door to the apartment to find it unlocked. Walking in and looking around, Gabriel called for Jezebel. No answer came so he wandered in. From the corner of his eye, he noticed blue toenails on the floor of the kitchen.

"No!" he burst out and rushed to her side. She was unconscious and her head was bleeding where she must have cracked it against the tile floor. Could this be from the eclipse too? He got one arm under hers and the other under her knees and got to his feet with her cradled in his arms. He hated to see her body so limp. He walked towards her bedroom and went to place her on the bed when he heard a noise that made him pause. With her still in his arms, he walked a few steps toward her open apartment door and listened. Struggling to hear any noise was difficult without the ability. He heard a faint footfall and a clicking sound. No, more of a cocking sound. A gun! He quickly closed and locked the door as quietly as possible and went to find another exit.

Danko couldn't wait for backup; he decided to go in alone. He crept up the stairs, to the apartment, moving so slowly so as to make little to no noise. Reaching the top of the stairs he found a door closed and, he tried it, locked.

* * *

AN: Please give feedback on how I executed this. I struggled over it, really, so I hope it's not too hard to follow, or too rushed. Thanks for reading!


	10. The Dogs Were Hungry

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 10: The Dogs Were Hungry

* * *

AN: Sorry about the wait and that it's short and awkward. I had some massive computer problems lately but I'm back up and running. Just in time for school to start next Wednesday. So that may mean a slow down in chapters. We'll see how the semester goes. Thanks to everyone who recently added this story to their alerts!

"Jez, come on baby, you need to wake up now" Gabriel gently shook the woman in his arms in an attempt to bring her back to consciousness. The sound he heard and the door signaled they were not alone. Agents may be there or one of those annoying Petrelli boys. Either way, he didn't want the company. She seemed to be coming back a bit, so he set her down and went to open the window. The hot New Orleans air hit him like a lazy breath, dulling his senses for a bit, but he fought to stay alert.

"My head hurts" came the voice from the floor. Gabriel yanked her to her feet.

"We need to go. Now!" he stepped out the window, still holding onto her and helping her onto the fire escape.

"What's going on?" She asked. Her voice was slurred and she sounded drunk. She must have hit her head hard.

"I'll tell you in a minute, right now we have to run."

"Oh, I don't think I can run."

"You have to Jezebel." His voice was so urgent it sobered her slightly. She began to feel a sudden fear inside her willing her muscles to move quicker down the ladder. When they reached the street a bullet dinged against the metal fire escape. Gabriel risked a glance up. Danko. Damn it. Gabriel grabbed Jezebel and took of running at full speed. They bolted down the sidewalk until he steered them across the street. Cars swerved and honked as they caused an accident and kept on running. Gabriel pulled her along through the park and around trees, practically dragging her. He dared a glance back and saw three large SUVs maneuvering around the car crash and pulling up in front of Jezebel's apartment. Danko had come off the fire escape and was talking at the agents getting out of the vehicles. Gabriel ducked into a mini mart, still pulling Jezebel along. They weaved in and out of the aisles until they found the door to the back room and slid inside.

"Okay you have to tell me now, why the fuck are we running?" Jezebel practically screamed at Gabriel before he clamped his hand over her mouth.

"I'm not sure you would believe me." Gabriel kept his eyes trained on the door as he pushed her behind a shelving unit. She grabbed his shoulder and forced him to look at her.

"Try me."

"Okay, that man back there is from a government agency that hunts people like me."

"Watch repair people?!" Gabriel almost laughed at this.

"No, look Jez." He took a deep breath. "I'm special."

"Like…" her brow was furrowed so much, he wondered if it would be stuck there. "Like stop eating the paste special?"

"No! Like I can do things. Things no one else can do. Or I could. I can't seem to do them now." Gabriel thought for a moment about the eclipse outside. Was it still going on? Was it the reason his abilities were gone?

"Wait, are you telling me you're like some sort of mutant or something? Like you have powers?"

"In the simplest of terms, yes."

"But you don't have them right now."

"Correct. For some reason I can't seem to have control over any of my abilities." In his mind, he debated telling her that she herself may have an ability.

"Why can't you? Do they… like turn off?" Gabriel looked up into her eyes, expecting to see laughter in them, but instead he saw seriousness. She believed him. Or at least believed that he believed.

"It may have something to do with the solar eclipse going on now. That's what started them the first time, that solar eclipse a few years ago. It awakened something in us. And now there's hundreds, maybe thousands of us. And we're being hunted." Gabriel opted out of telling her his part in all of this.

"And that's who's following us? Why do they want you?"

"I suspect it's both of us they want." The shock on her face was palpable.

"What? Why do they want me?" Jezebel felt her heart rate elevate.

"You were on a list of possible…" Why was he saying that? That probably wasn't a good idea.

"Possible what?" Her voice was shaky with panic. "What do you mean a list? A list of possible what?" Gabriel shook off her question at the sight of something black pass by the tiny window in the back door. He quickly began looking around for a way out of the stock room.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." He pulled at her arm and started to move further into the shelving units. She wouldn't budge.

"Not until you tell me what I'm a possibility for." A flicker of anger rose up inside Gabriel, but he was surprised that it was only a flicker. He didn't have the chance to answer her. The door to the room was opening slowly without any visible cause. Someone was sneaking in. Gabe pointed toward the door, and pulled on her arm more urgently. This time she followed him willingly. Suddenly something dinged against the metal shelving unit. Jezebel turned to look, seeing the agent looking straight at her, his taser bouncing off the shelf and clanging to the floor. She didn't see anymore before Gabriel yanked her behind more boxes.

"We need to find a way out." He turned a corner and found the utility elevator and quickly opened it. "Get in!"

* * *

Anyone have any ideas on what should happen next? I know how I want the rest of the story to go, but I seem to be having a bit of trouble with this part, as you can tell from the roughness of the chapter. Let me know if you have suggestions! Thanks 3


	11. Half as Brave

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 11: Half as Brave

* * *

"I've found them in the market! I need backup now! They're on the run!"

They could hear the agent yelling into his walkie-talkie as they both struggled to force the rusty elevator door down. It fell with a clang that must have alerted the agent to their position.

"Freeze! I have a gun and will use force if needed!" the nervous looking agent said as he was slowly approaching the elevator. Gabriel had a fleeting moment of amusement at the agent's obvious fear of opposing the very dangerous Sylar. If only he knew that Sylar wasn't here right now. He also found himself more afraid than angry. Usually he'd be pissed off and ready to dispatch of the idiot but right now, he only wanted to get out of there. And he needed to get Jezebel to safety.

"Are you sure you want to come any closer?" he put on his best intimidating tone and hoped the guy would think twice about using that gun. Before the agent could answer or move in, Jezebel hit the button on the elevator controls sending the machine on a jerky descent to the next floor.

"Hey! Stop!" the agent closed in just in time to be late. They saw his feet angrily kick the grate before they were out of sight. The elevator stopped and they rushed out, frantically looking for a way out. The elevator jerked back into life behind them.

"Great, now he's coming down here and there's no way out." Jezebel's hope was fading fast. She found a small window and peeked out at the sky. It was rather dark. The eclipse must still be going on considering it was mid-afternoon. "Do you think we can fit through this?" she asked. Gabriel walked on over. And inspected the small window.

"Maybe you can. Here," he took a hold of her waist and hoisted her up with a grunt. "Is it open?" Jezebel pushed on the glass pane until it yielded.

"Yeah, I got it open." She grabbed hold of the window frame and pulled herself up. Gabriel tried not to enjoy watching her wiggle her way through the window and up onto the ground above. She cautiously looked around, and seeing the coast was clear, she turned back. "Here, give me your hand." She reached out for him but he didn't reach back.

"You go, I'll get out another way."

"What? I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Jez, I can't fit through the window."

"How do you know? You haven't tried!" Jezebel's voice cracked. Gabriel realized he had put her through a lot today. In fact, if it weren't for him, she'd probably be fine. Just getting ready for another day at work. All of this was his fault and he knew it. He just needed her to have a chance at an escape now.

"Jezebel," he was pleading with her now. "Run. Now!"

"Not without you." She had put her foot down. She wouldn't budge. She just found him again; she was not about to leave him behind.

"Dammit, girl." He swore and began looking for something to stand on when a loud noise made him stop. The elevator was moving back up the shaft.

"Gabriel, quick!" He found a large step stool and put it up to the window. He reached the frame and began pulling himself up. He reached out, grabbing Jezebel's hands and tried to pull his shoulders through the small opening. He felt an unbelievable pain in his left shoulder and his vision blurred to black.

"Oh god," he moaned through gritted teeth. "I think I just dislocated my shoulder."

"Shit! What do I do?"

"Just keep pulling the other one." He tried to ignore the blinding pain as she pulled his other shoulder through the window. The dislocation actually made it easier for him to fit. One last pull had him through the window so quickly they both fell backwards. Getting to their feet they looked around for any sign of agents.

"Let's move" he slipped his right hand in hers and, trying not to black out from the pain in his shoulder, started off around the corner of the back of the store.

"Stop right there, Sylar."

They both froze in their tracks. Gabriel was the first to turn around.

"Danko," he stated, looking the man over. "What brings you to New Orleans?" Gabriel tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn't let the agent know that he wasn't as dangerous as usual.

"Well, you." The agent smirked at him; then let his eyes roam over Jezebel in such a way that made hers and Gabriel's stomach turn. "And the little lady."

"She's got nothing to do with this." Shit. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? He could almost see Danko work out in his head that the girl was more than just a mark to Sylar.

"Oh, but I think she does. She's the reason you came down here,

Jezebel looked up at Gabriel. Nothing was making sense to her anymore.

"You clearly have no idea what you're talking about," Gabriel lied. The last thing he needed Jez to know was his true intentions for coming down south. Realization came over Danko's face.

"Oh I see. You don't want her to know about your little hobby." The agent's laugh was sickening and made Jezebel wince. "She must think the best of you, to be willing to run away with you. So trusting and naïve women can be, so unaware of the danger they get into."

"Shut the hell up, Danko. The only one danger to her here is you."

"Then protect her." Danko challenged. "Come on, Hero. Protect your little lady. Take care of me. I know you have something in mind for the evil government agent."

Gabriel felt his stomach drop, knowing that he couldn't. He was unable to do anything special to protect Jezebel right now. He was like a neutered dog, no fight left in him.

"What's wrong, Hero?" Danko sneered. "Come on, take me out. Oh wait, you still can, right? You didn't lose it, did you?"

* * *

Dun dun dun...

Sorry this took so long!! Computer issues and school and work and a writer's block! Mleh!!!!

Anyways. Here it is. I can't wait to be done with this little plot twist and onto the next one. I'm working on it...


	12. The Window Was Wide

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 12: The Window Was Wide

* * *

Hiro Nakamura popped back to Japan only to fall flat out on his face. The carpet of the office was rough against his face, and he grimaced as he got to his feet.

"Hiro!" Ando's familiar voice burst through the hazy buzz in Hiro's head. "What happened? Did you stop time?"

Hiro rubbed at the pain pulsing behind the bridge of his nose. What had happened? He was in America a moment ago. How was that possible? He hadn't meant to go there.

"Ando, I think I did something horrible."

Time restarted. Gabriel and Jezebel came back to life ready to face the armed Danko, only to find him gone. In fact they were gone. They were now in a cool damp wooded area, nowhere near the store where they had been a millisecond ago.

"What the hell…" Jezebel turned around in the small clearing they were in, looking for something familiar. "Where are we?"

"You don't know?" Gabriel looked around for an enemy to jump out and attack them. "Aren't we in New Orleans?"

"No, it's far too cold to be Louisiana. What happened? Did- did you do this?" She turned to look at him now, confusion and fear plainly painted on her face.

"No I didn't do this. I have no idea," somewhere in the back of his mind, Sylar was reminded of a Japanese man with a very enticing ability. "Wait, I may have an idea of what happened. I just don't know why he would even bother."

"Who would? Bother with what? Honey you gotta start feeding me some answers here." Gabriel looked at Jezebel's worried face and offered a tender half smile.

"I will. Right now, let's look for some sign of where we are, and I'll tell you want I know." He put his hand at the small of her back and began leading her through the faint path leading out of the clearing.

Gabriel began talking as the two tried to find a way out of the woods. He talked about the first Eclipse and finding he had an ability to take on other's abilities (he neglected to explain just how he went about doing that). He talked briefly on the various people he'd met along the way. A man with telekinesis, a woman with incredible hearing, and a painter who could paint the future, a cheerleader that could never die, every one extraordinary. He mentions that he once met a man from Japan who had the ability to stop time and jump through space. He figured that that man must be the explanation for what happened to them.

"But you mentioned something about him not bothering," Jezebel reminded him.

"Well, we didn't really get along too well." Was the only explanation he saw fit to tell.

The trail opened up to a very familiar river with a picturesque bridge. Now they both knew where they were. Sylar let out an amused chuckle.

"Home sweet home."

Prospect Park was in Brooklyn, back in their old stomping grounds, they were no longer lost. They began heading out of the park. They eventually came out onto Ocean Ave. Gabriel had an idea and headed off toward Rutland Road. Jezebel just followed, her mind too exhausted to ask any more questions. She figured out where they were going when she saw the bed and breakfast coming up. Gabriel walked on into the quaint little building and up to the counter. Before she had time to process, they were walking into a large, sun-filled room with a very comfortable looking bed. She gratefully went and sat on the edge of the bed, letting out a sigh that caused Gabriel to look down at her carefully. She had sure been through a lot today. And part of him felt guilty, it sort of was all her fault. Another part of him somewhere was rationalizing it all. Danko would have found her eventually, wouldn't he? She was on a list. In fact, if it weren't for him, or well, that Japanese man, she would probably be drugged and bound by now. The image of her in the hands of that evil agent angered him. He forced it out of his mind and sat down beside her. He couldn't help the smile on his face when she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close.  
"How are you holding up, Jez?" At this question, she sat up straight, fixing him with a stare.

"Are you kidding me?"

Gabriel's eye opened at the feeling of a small hand making its way across his chest. Jezebel was snuggling up to his side in her sleep. He maneuvered his arm under her neck and gently nudged her head onto his chest. He couldn't help the feeling of warmth in his chest at the feel of her sighing against him. Something about this moment seemed too good to be true. As if someone was going to pop out of the closet at any moment and yell something about being "punked". Gabriel felt the intense need to make sure that this moment here was a regular occurrence. He just had to have this everyday. And he could, couldn't he? Sylar reminded him of a certain snag in his plan. Jezebel's supposed ability. Weakness targeting? Could that affect him? What exactly did that entail. Gabriel did not want to think about this now; But Sylar would not let it go. This was a priority and needed to be assessed. A small noise came from the sleeping woman beside him, sparing Gabe from the current thought and focusing his attention on the other warm feeling upon his person. It had been a while since he had been close to a woman this way. Not since the early days of his life as Sylar. Not since Elle. He winced slightly at the memory her name evoked and forced his mind towards memories of the woman in bed next to him.

After arriving at the bed and breakfast, Jezebel had been rather quiet. She had mumbled something about needing a nap and curled up on the bed. Gabriel had taken some time to keep watch out the window. He had felt a need to make sure that no one was coming up behind them. Regardless of the fact that they were no longer in the same state as Danko. Something about the Nakamura save made Sylar uneasy. Why would a self-proclaimed "hero" save him? And how did he know that he needed saving at all? Gabriel had eventually decided to put this thought process on hold and crawl into bed for a few hours. Gabriel wrapped his arm around Jezebel's back and let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Sorry this took so long. This semester has been randomly busy. For instance I am currently up at 2 in the morning in the common room of my friend's dorm, 800 miles away from my house. I just sat down and cranked out this POS awkward chapter because I think that if I can get past the boring parts of my story, I can get excited about writing it again. I do have major plot lines coming up, I just need to work my way to them.

Anyway, thanks so much for reading!! And thank you to the new subscribers!! Hope you're not too disappointed. I will TRY VERY HARD to get the next chapter up sooner. Things are calming down a bit in life so maybe I can find some time for creativity. Please review, let me know what ya'll are thinking. 33


	13. Make Me a Beast

Who's Seen Jezebel?

Part 13: Make Me A Beast

* * *

Sooo Very sorry this took me so long! I got caught up in school and work. But I have a break from school for a while now, So I hope to get cracking on this! I have a few more surprises planned and more characters will be appearing and all that jazz. So here goes!

Jezebel woke with a start, her eyes popping open and her breath hitching in her throat. Something was on top of her, holding her down. She looked at it and realizing what it was tried to calm herself down as she looked around the room. Oh yes, it was all coming back to her now. They had been… moved to Brooklyn and were in the little bed and breakfast on Rutland. Gabriel was lying beside her, his arm wrapped around her affectionately. She was safe. She was no longer running from government agents like she was Jason Bourne. Gabriel was taking care of her; he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She relaxed a bit and snuggled her self back and into Gabriel's warm, comforting body. She chuckled a little at the thought of her and Gabe spooning and felt him tighten a bit at the movement. She stopped and carefully maneuvered herself around so she was facing him, careful not to disturb him. She looked over his features. He had certainly grown up since they were kids, but then again, so had she. There was no more awkwardness in his appearance. He had grown into his head. She had to fight back a laugh at that thought. She had teased him when they were kids about how big his head was. She didn't see anything to laugh about now. She wondered about how they got here. Not just the science fiction that began a few hours ago; she didn't want to think about that, not without a therapist present. She was thinking about their strange relationship. Back in high school, when they began spending more time with each other, it was a lot like Molly Ringwald in Pretty in Pink and her pal Duckie. He would follow her around, loving her helplessly, while she dated other guys. But then something had changed. Jezebel had noticed something. She noticed that he treated her a lot better than all the other guys. That he made her feel happy, secure, and loved more than anyone had. And when her mom had told her about the plan to run away from wife-beater Jim, Jezebel's heart broke knowing that she wouldn't be able to see her Gabe anymore.

Now, all these years later, here she was, laying in the arms of the one man who had actually meant something to her. A man who was now staring back at her, smiling.

"Good morning," he said, his voice hoarse with sleep.

"Morning, Sunshine," she beamed at him, sliding in for a kiss that he happily returned.

"You seem happy this morning. Not exactly what I expected." He looked at her with his eyebrow cocked up to the side. Jez knew that look. He was studying her.

"Stop it." She said, pushing her face into the pillow to escape his gaze.

"Stop what?" he chuckled.

"That look. You're trying to figure me out. I hate when you do that." Her voice was muffled by the fluffy pillow and it made Gabriel chuckle. She poked one eye out from the pillow to glare at him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," he chuckled, "I have yet to figure you out. You will always be a mystery to me, Jezebel." He moved a strand of hair off her face with the greatest of care. "I think that's why I'm drawn to you. There's always something new to learn about you." She turned her head up towards him. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her face. "And I love to learn." He whispered close to her lips. Anticipation filled her chest as his hot breath swept over her lips. She closed her eyes and held her breath, as he got even closer, his lips barely brushing against hers. She gasped as he ran the tip of his tongue across her bottom lip before molding their mouths together. The kisses started excruciatingly slow, but passionate. Gabriel poured his want into the display and swept his tongue past her teeth to touch her own. She responded immediately, pressing her body up into his, as sparks crackled along her spine. He wrapped his arm around her side, pressing his hand against her skin, going for her lower back, under her shirt to feel her soft skin. She moaned and kissed him with more fervor. Gabriel took note of her reaction to him touching that spot for later, and let his fingers roam along the skin of her back, traveling up towards the strap of her bra. He wrapped his hand around her breast, grinning as she moaned and arched into his touch. Her hands were everywhere, his neck, his chest, and his shoulders. Her right hand was drawing slow circles on the back of his shoulder as he worked his way under her bra.

_Wait_. Sylar's voice echoed in his brain. _Why is her hand there?_ Gabriel shook it off. It was nothing; she was just in the mood, not paying attention to what she was doing. But her hand kept going over that spot just under his elbow. Slow, lazy circles over and over again in the same exact spot; the _same spot where_… No! She had no way of knowing that was the spot… _Or did she_?

"Jezebel," Gabriel's words were half-mumbled as he pulled away from her lips. "Why do you keep going over that spot?" Sylar's bluntness coming through. She seemed to come out of a daze.

"Huh? Oh I don't know. It just feels…" she looked like she was about to say something but stopped herself. "It just feels," she all but moaned in his ear before darting her tongue around the shell of it. Gabriel's jeans became very tight as he suppressed a growl. Sylar forced him to keep focus.

"It feels like what," he reluctantly pulled away, resting up on his hands.

"Why does it matter?" she snapped impatiently. "It just feels like a good spot to rub, my hand keeps going for it. I'm not really paying attention."

"What do you mean it 'feels like a good spot to rub'?" Sylar was practically screaming now.

"Relax will you? We were having fun a moment ago, what happened?" she asked, arching off the bed, trying to bring him back down. He wouldn't budge.

"Not until you tell me why." He added a sinister tone to his voice, and Sylar enjoyed watching her shrink back into the bed, a look of fear flash across her eyes.

"I feel…. An energy… or something. I don't know!"

"An energy?" _She knows! She knows! She knows!_

"Yeah it feels like… I don't know! Maybe a chakra or something like that. I don't really believe in that stuff though. I don't know! Why does it matter?!" she screamed. She was getting scared now. Why was he acting this way?

Sylar took over. Before Jezebel knew what was going on, she was pinned to the wall, her head aching and unable to move.

"Gabriel! What the hell!!" she screamed, terrified now.

"That's what they meant by weakness targeting. Of course it makes perfect sense. You always knew how to push people's buttons, didn't you Jez?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" she cried. "Gabriel, I'm scared!"

"You always knew what you did to me, didn't you," he purred, stalking toward her. "You knew just what to say to make me do what you wanted." He pressed his body up against hers, stroking her face, down her neck to her chest, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You knew how to make me want you; how to make me need you. You little bitch."

Without warning, he threw her against the far wall, his evil grin plastered to his face, ignoring all the protests bouncing around in his brain. She was crying now. All the women usually did. Sylar came closer, debating cutting her open, or just taking it then keeping her around for another good lay or two.

"Gabriel, I don't understand," she cried. "What's going on? What's happened to you?"

"Well you see, everyone has an off switch. Everyone like us, that is." He always hated the bad guy monologue in movies, but he recently had come to see why they were so popular. They were _fun_.

"The off switch that turns off their power, and their life." He came up to her again. Enjoying the heat pooling in his crotch from her rumpled state of dress. His doing. God, she was intoxicating. No wonder Gabriel became mush around her.

"Due to its well-known position, I moved mine. And you, my very unlucky lady, just found it."

She began sobbing uncontrollably and Sylar decided in that moment, that he may as well just kill her. She wasn't worth the drama. It was days like this that made him wish he didn't kill Elle. She at least didn't cry as much.

He raised up his fingers, poised to cut, when suddenly everything went black.

* * *

Gasp! What??

Okay, so here is where my dilema is. Do I continue this? Or begin a sequel fic? We will see.


	14. She Was Gone

**Who's Seen Jezebel?**

Part 14: She Was Gone (6 months later)

* * *

* * *

A little note: Here you go! Everyone wanted me to just continue with this, so I jumped a few months. So here's my Christmas gift to you! Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

Jezebel quickly packed the small backpack with what little items she had. The tiny little apartment in Los Angeles was nothing special, but she had enjoyed it while she could. She liked California, having never lived there before, and was reluctant to leave. The text had come in about ten minutes ago. The same one that usually came, from the same person. An individual calling themselves Rebel had texted her with one word. Run. She had been sitting in a small coffee shop a block away from her apartment of only three weeks when she read it, the usual surge of fear filling her as she got up and ran back home to pack. She quickly threw the pack over her shoulder and headed for the door, shoving the key into the mailbox of the landlord before bolting down the street.

It had been six months since she had started running. Six months since Gabriel found her again, six months since she had found out she was different than everyone else, and six months since Gabriel went insane and tried to kill her. Six months since she had found that little spot behind his shoulder and pushed with her mind as a last ditch effort to save herself. He had fallen to the floor like a limp doll and she bolted out the door.

Keeping her eyes peeled, Jezebel ran down the sidewalk towards the bus stop. She arrived just in time to hop on the bus headed down towards San Diego. She quickly paid the driver and turned towards the back to look for a seat. She deflated a bit when she noticed that this bus was standing room only. She sighed and moved to go find something to hold onto.

"Oh, here, honey," a middle-aged woman got up from her spot, offering it to Jezebel. "You need this more than I do." Her face was kind, so Jezebel smiled back and took the seat.

"Thank you so much." She said and eased herself into her seat.

"It's nothing, child." The woman's eyes reminded Jez of her grandmother, and it warmed her heart. "How far along are you?" the woman asked, motioning to Jezebel's enlarged stomach. Jez looked down and lovingly patted her tummy with a smile. Her heart jumped as a tiny foot kicked back against her hand. Soon she would get to meet the little soccer player.

"Six months."

........

Sylar had been hunting for six months. He had been to almost every state in the continental U.S. and he still had not found her. He had made the mistake of underestimating the woman back in New York. He had not acted quickly enough. That was a mistake he would not make again. He waited for the bus to pass through the intersection before he walked across the street. He had followed her to Los Angeles this time. A tiny little apartment. He had no idea how she was able to do all of this running, she had to have inside help of some kind. If that little Rebel brat was behind all of this… Sylar shook off the anger and tried to focus. He walked up to the building and opened the front door.

"I don't know!" a woman was saying to another. "She just left I guess. Put the key in my box. The entire place is empty. She didn't leave any trace."

"Maybe she's a criminal," the other whispered as if saying out loud would bring the police upon them. "Maybe she's on the run."

Sylar decided now was as good as any to but in.

"Excuse me, ladies," he asked sweetly. "Is there a woman living here? She has red hair, about as tall as my shoulder, goes by the name Jezebel?"

"Oh her!" the first one said, looking knowingly at the woman beside her. "Yeah she used to live here. Disappeared some time this morning."

"Do you have any idea where she is now?" he asked, hiding his anger at his missing her, yet again.

"Never said a word to me about any other plans." She shrugged. Sylar was about to say thanks and keep moving, but she spoke again. "It's a shame."

"What's a shame?" he questioned, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Her running off. If she is on the run, that poor baby is going to have a hard life to grow up in." Baby?

"What baby?" he asked, his heart skipping beats. The woman looked surprised at his asking.

"Well the one in her womb of course!" she almost laughed at him. "She's about… how many months would you say?" she turned to her friend with this question but Sylar didn't need the woman's answer, he had his own.

"Six months."

......

Jezebel jumped as the cell phone in her pocket buzzed to life. She had received the thing in the mail a few months back with a note telling her not to give out the number to anyone. It was signed Rebel. She was both grateful to and scared of this Rebel person. Whoever they were, they knew a whole lot for someone she'd never met. They always knew where she was, and where she should go next, and when. She had nearly screamed when she saw Gabriel in the street as the bus pulled away from the stop. He had gotten too close. She pulled the phone out of her pocket and read the message.

_Go to New York. There I will send you a girl named Claire. She will help you. Use the card. Go by train. Go now._

The next bus stop was the near the train station. Jez rang the bell and prepared to get off. Back to New York? _Oh goody_.

.......

Sylar nearly stumbled out into the street. He had to leave the questioning glares of the two busybodies behind. She was pregnant? Jezebel was pregnant? Was it his? It had to be. She said it had been a while… hadn't she? He was going to be a father. Gabriel nearly choked on the unspoken words. A father. Was it going to be a girl, or a boy? Why hadn't she told him? Wait, that was obvious. What sort of child would they produce? It would of course be special, like them. Maybe it would be invincible, like Claire. She was the progeny of two people with abilities. The fire girl and… Nathan Petrelli. Sylar smirked at the name of the senator. What a hypocrite. Anyway. The need to him to find Jezebel increased. And he frantically began searching for any sign of her in the streets. He needed to find her now more than ever.

* * *

Hokey Dokey.

There you go! As always, feedback is much appreciated. And I hope everyone has a great holiday, whichever one you celebrate!


	15. How it Aches

**Who's Seen Jezebel?**

**Part 15: How It Aches**

**

* * *

**All right. Now I know it's been forever, and for those of you who read this story, I am truly sorry. Writer's block is a nasty thing. And I'm also sorry this chapter is so short, but I plan on updating sooner. In fact, I am opening a new document for chapter 16 as we speak. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_She was warm, and lovely; her skin soft as silk. The sounds she was making were driving him insane, he needed to hear more. Her touch burned him like fire, her fingers were _everywhere,_ and he loved it. The early morning light falling on the pillow, her writhing beneath him, it was perfect. He was happy, he was in Heaven. A sound from the next room made him jump. A crying sound. She kissed him and pulled away, getting out of the bed, leaving the room. He's confused and he follows her, down the hall, into a room painted blue. There are giraffes on the walls and teddy bears on the floor. She stands in the middle holding something, singing to it. She turns and smiles and holds the thing out to him. He takes it and looks down into the face of a small, beautiful baby boy._

Gabriel woke with a start, sitting up in the bed so fast he nearly knocked over a lamp on the table beside him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to beat back the headache forming behind them. This dream kept coming to him, night after night. Every time he lay down for sleep, this vision of a happy, sitcom-worthy life would haunt him. The worst part was he loved it. Every morning he would wake to feel a pang of sadness at the reality of it being nothing more than a dream. That it was all a figment of an imagination run ragged by traveling across the country for the past six months. He climbed out of bed and tried to shake it off on his way to the bathroom.

It took a moment for him to remember what state he was in again. Ah yes, Virginia. Just outside of Washington D.C. After checking several bus stations and airports in Southern California, he finally surmised that Jezebel had taken a train. A passenger by the name of Jezebel Gray had taken the cross-country train to the nation's capital. He found it amusing she took his name in order to run away from him. She really wasn't being very smart with her aliases. It was almost as if she wanted to be found. After splashing some water on his face he pulled on a shirt and gathered up what few things he had with him. He had a train to catch.

Jezebel walked out of the terminal into the station. She looked around; she'd never been to D.C. before. This whole being on the run thing was really broadening her horizons.

"Now what?" she sighed, suddenly feeling very small. She began wondering where she should go next. Should she get on another train? Or just try to blend into the city? As if in answer to her inner dialogue, her cell phone buzzed.

_Take the next bus to NYC. Use a different name. Hurry, he's in DC._

Jezebel tried not to panic as she asked for directions to the nearest bus station. She forced herself to remain calm as she hurried to buy a ticket. She knew what would happen if she got nervous. For a brief moment, she flashed back to a development class she took back in college, something about how a baby can sense its mother's stress, even in utero. One thing they didn't cover in that class was if your baby seemed to have special talents like its parents. Trying not to think anymore, she made her way to the ticketing agent, and before she knew it, she was sitting on a bus bound for her hometown. She settled into a comfortable position and began trying to relax. It would be a long drive and she needed to calm her nerves for the sake of the baby she was carrying.

A surge of anger flooded Sylar's senses. She remained just out of his reach. This was beginning to become tiresome. He began touching things in the train station, anything she may have touched at some point. He needed some clue as to where she was going. He didn't care that people were looking at him as if he was insane, little did they know, he needed to find her. Something at the ticket office caught his attention, a small piece of paper. It was a receipt for a bus ticket to New York City. Sylar picked it up and immediately felt who it belonged to. Jezebel was here not even an hour before. _Well, well. So I guess we're going back home_.  
Without a moment's hesitation he walked to the ticket office and bought a train ticket. his arrival time was approximately thirty minutes before hers. Maybe he would be able to catch up to her after all. He casually strolled to the platform and boarded his train. One question plaguing his mind, why was she going back to New York?

The bus ride was anything but relaxing. There were two small children that were very bored, an old man who's snoring was rivaling the volume of a 747 and the punk in the seat in front of her had been listening to very loud death metal on his headphones the entire ride. Jezebel read the text from Rebel. A girl named Claire. How was a girl named Claire supposed to help? How on earth would anybody be able to help her? At this point, she wasn't even sure why she was running. It all started in that bed and breakfast six months ago. Something had set Gabriel off, no… not Gabriel. That man that held her to that wall wasn't the Gabe she knew. Maybe it had something to do with what he said she had, weakness targeting. She was beginning to understand what he meant. She could see things in people that she didn't notice before. Like the fact that the man sitting two rows back had a heart condition, and she knew that if she were to just push on that artery right there… Stop it! She forced herself to focus on something else, anything else. She looked out the window to watch the landscape. The further north they got, the darker the sky was getting. It was probably storming in New England. Fantastic, just what she needed, rain.


	16. I Would Know

**Who's Seen Jezebel?**

**Part 16: I Would Know**

**

* * *

**

Claire Bennett grumpily grabbed her buzzing cell phone off her nightstand. It was far too early for any self-respecting college student to be awake, who on earth would be contacting her? One eye popped open to read the name on the screen. Rebel. Shit. Claire sat up in bed so fast she knocked over her alarm clock, nearly waking up her roommate in the process. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for whatever mysterious message Rebel had for her today she opened her cell phone and read the message.

Jezebel got off the bus and onto wobbly feet. She had been sitting too long. She stretched her arms up high, and felt a sharp pain in her back. Her arrival in the City was off to a wonderful start already. She mumbled something about how being pregnant was really annoying and went towards the main exit of the bus station. The rain was pouring down outside and she found herself woeful at her lack of any sort of umbrella. Her cell phone buzzed in the now-familiar way and with a roll of her eyes and a deep sigh, she opened the small device.  
_She is blonde, about 5 ft. Blue eyes. Wearing black jacket, polka dot umbrella. She'll ask if you're J.J. answer with two nods and a yeah._

"Well that's oddly specific for once." Jezebel almost laughed as she snapped the phone closed and looked around for her blonde savior.

"This may be an awkward question, but are you J.J.?" At the voice behind her, Jezebel turned around so fast she almost threw herself off balance. The girl standing in front of her fit the description and she had the right question, so Jezebel gave her instructed answer.

"Thank God," the girl looked relieved. "You know, you are not the only pregnant red headed woman in here today?" the girl's smile was pleasant enough so Jezebel offered one of her own. "Hey, I'm Claire."

"I'm Jezebel." Jez took Claire's offered hand and shook it gratefully. "It's nice to meet you. But if I may ask, why am I meeting you?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Claire said, looking around them at the crowd of people. "All I know is that I'm supposed to get you, and take you to a hotel. And that we need to hurry. Maybe you can fill in the blanks on the way?"

Jezebel nodded and followed Claire out onto the street.

Walking up to the hotel Jezebel let out a whistle.

"I can't afford to stay here!"

"Don't worry about it, it's already taken care of, let's just get you to your room." Claire was nervous. Rebel was not clear on whom this woman needed hidden from. Was Danko nearby? As they moved towards the entrance she began to hold her breath, seeing the multiple smokers gathered around the door. She noticed something very weird, the smoke seemed to swirl around Jezebel, giving her wide berth as if she were wearing some sort of force field. Claire watched closely, and noticed that all the smoke around them just… avoided this woman. Weird.

The hotel room was nice enough. The bed was large and comfortable and Jezebel was very thankful to be able to sink down into it.

"So when are you due?" Claire asked, struggling for something to fill the awkward silence. Jezebel barely said two words the whole trip form the station. Claire was trying very hard not to get frustrated. After waking up obscenely early and hoping on a train to NYC from D.C. she was more than a little fed up with not knowing what was going on. Maybe she was just shy.

"Well, the Doc said two months. But I have this feeling it will be a little less than that."

"Are you psychic?" Claire asked. She hadn't met one of those yet.

"No, I'm not. Just have this feeling."

"Well, if you don't mind me asking, what are you then?" Claire winced when she realized how insensitive she sounded. "I mean what's your ability?"

Jezebel wasn't quite sure how to answer that. It wasn't an easy question.

"I believe my file says, weakness targeting."

"What is that?"

"Well, I can sort of… see a person's weakness and use it against them I guess. I haven't used it much." She said, trying to suppress a memory.

"Well, that's a new one," Claire said. Now she was curious. "Can you see what my weakness is?"

Jezebel was afraid she was going to ask that. But she figured she'd humor the girl anyway. After all, she was going through all this trouble. Jezebel closed her eyes and looked for it. The weak spots varied from person to person. This girl didn't have any health issues, maybe some emotional ones she could play on, but nothing that would really bring her down… except…  
"Well, you're pretty clean. Nothing much to work with, except for a spot, right where your cerebellum is, like right at the base of your skull. If I were to push there, you'd go down."

Claire was obviously impressed. She spared a second to wonder how long she would be down for if this woman were to "push".

"Wow. What about on someone that isn't like us? Can you find ways to defeat them?"

"Well I could tell that the man sitting next to me on the train had a vein in his brain that was in danger of becoming an aneurism. I could've squeezed it and killed him." Claire's eyebrows shot up at this mention.

"But it's not always so straight forward. The woman at the desk downstairs, she has a predisposition to alcoholism, I could influence her to become thirsty." Jezebel once again tried to suppress a memory, this one of a man in a bar that wouldn't stop hitting on her. Back around five months ago. She had noticed that he had a tendency to suicidal thoughts, which she hadn't thought much of until he wouldn't stop touching her. One little suggestion for him to kill himself led to him walking outside and in front of a bus. She realized then that she needed to be more careful.

"Really? You could make her become an alcoholic, just like that?"

"I've certainly done worse."

* * *

AN: Hey all of you who are still reading. How's this going so far? I'd love you hear from you. Sorry that it's taking me so long to upload new chapters. Finals are coming up soon, and then afterwards, hopefully I'll be able to upload faster. Also I'm having issues on how to get to progress the story from here, but I'll work it out. Suggestions are welcome!  
Hope you enjoyed and I'll update soon-ish.


	17. All I've Done

**Who's Seen Jezebel?**

**Part 17: All I've Done**

* * *

_A/N: not even going to try and make excuses. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But I'm writing again, and I'm going to try to keep going.  
Edit: also, for some reason it didn't post the whole chapter the first time, so let's try again..._

* * *

...about six months ago…

"Come on baby, one drink? I'd love it if you let me take care of you tonight. I really have this thing for redheads."

The Jerk at the bar just would not leave her alone. She'd asked, begged and even threatened and still he insisted on bugging her. He demanded to dance with her and buy her a drink, and seemed to persist harder after each rejection.

"Look, I really don't want to be near you anymore tonight. Will you please leave me alone?" she practically yelled at him, getting up from her stool. She slapped some cash on the bar and headed for the exit, praying that he wouldn't follow her. However, such was not her luck.

"Where you going, baby?" he trailed after her, trying to get a hold on her arm. Jezebel felt herself pushing her way into his head. What made this man tick? She noticed something interesting as she passed through his very inebriated mind. His grabbing hands found purchase around her waist when they'd made it out of the bar. That was the last straw, knowing what she knew about him, she used it before she could stop herself.  
"Look, no one wants you around, why don't you just walk out into traffic!" She felt her words enter into his mind, taking control of his thoughts and overriding his other urges.

Suddenly the man stopped. He let go of her. His face became sullen and he dropped his beer, letting it spill on his shoes. A single tear dropped down his cheek and he moved forward. Before she could stop him, he walked out into the busy L.A. street and right in front of the bus.  
Horrified screams filled the warm Southern Californian air. Jezebel could feel her heart skip a few beats. Guilt drowned her in its wake and she collapsed in a faint.

…now…

Jezebel woke with a start. After a brief moment of pure confusion with her surroundings, she remembered where she was and then allowed herself a sigh of relief. Her moment of solace was quickly interrupted by what had awoken her in the first place, a dull, but hard ache in her side. She gasped and held her tummy in pain.

"Ow! What the hell is that?" she wondered out loud, causing an inquiry from the living room of the suite.

"Hey, you ok?" Claire said, her voice getting louder as she walked into the bedroom.

"No," Jezebel said, the pain now obvious in her voice. "Something's wrong, it hurts right here." She motioned to her belly and Claire found herself getting nervous.  
"Is it a contraction?" she asked trying to keep her voice steady and not showing her concern.

"Don't know, shouldn't be having them this early." Jezebel tried not to let the true amount of her worry enter her voice. She didn't want to seem like the scared little girl she had been these past six months, jumping at shadows, treating strangers like they'd tried to kill her already. Was she ok? No, not at all.  
"Should we get you to a doctor?" Claire asked, feeling in over her head. She'd never had to deal with a pregnant woman before. Everything seemed so… urgent.  
"No!" Jezebel winced at her own panicked yelp. "No, I can't do doctors or hospitals. I have to stay off the grid." And now she sounded like some stupid movie hacker. Another blinding stab of pain her abdomen and once again she was bent over with force of it.  
"Ok," Claire dug her cell phone out of her jeans pocket. "I am calling my uncle, he's a nurse he can help us. He won't tell anyone." Without waiting for agreement, Claire pushed the speed dial for Peter Petrelli.

* * *

Gabriel actually thought about how scared Jezebel must be. He remembered the look on her face when he threw her against the wall. He remembered the smile she had given him just moments before as she lay beneath him. And he wondered if she really is pregnant. Did that mean he could be a father? That thought came with a lot of baggage. Elation, mixed with fear and nervousness. Anger was also attached to the notion, he wasn't sure why. Anger was always around these days. Now as he walked through Times Square he tried to hold the anger down as he wracked his brain trying to think of places his Jezebel could have gone. Having already checked the bed and breakfast where they were last together, he was at a loss. And the anger was coming back strong.

* * *

The knock on the door startled Claire. She walked over and peeked through the peephole, and seeing her uncle's face she immediately felt relief. But she had to be sure.  
"Who's there?" she asked.

"You called me, Claire. Open up." Claire unlocked and opened the door, her uncle walked in to see the pregnant woman on the bed who was clearly in pain.

"What the hell is going on, Claire?" Peter asked, looking around the nice hotel room. It was clear that they had been there for a few days, as clothes and other items were scattered about on the table and dresser.

"I'll explain later. Right now you need to help her. I don't know what's wrong."

Peter hurried over to the woman on the bed. She was holding her swollen stomach in pain, but she offered him a small smile.

"Hey," she said quietly. He smiled back and introduced himself.

"Hi. I'm Peter. What seems to be the problem?" He listened as she explained that she was experiencing sharp shooting pains in her abdomen. With a glare at Clare to assure her that they would be discussing this, _very_ soon, he walked over and sat down next to the woman on the bed.

"I'm Jezebel, by the way." She said as he sat down. He smiled again at her and reached out to touch her swollen belly, only to be met with an invisible barrier about a half-inch away from her body. Confused, he pulled his hand back and reached out again only to be met with the same problem.

"What the hell?" Claire and Jezebel watched as Peter tried to touch Jezebel's body to no avail. "What are you doing?" he looked at Jezebel, but she looked as confused as he did.

"Nothing!" she cried, becoming worried. "I'm not doing anything!"

"That's not even her ability!" offered Claire, gaining a shocked and angry look from the woman on the bed. "Oh don't worry," she assured her. "Peter has one too."

Jezebel looked up at the man as her side.

"What can you do?" she asked.

"Uh, I can… borrow abilities." Peter said, distracted by his continued effort to touch Jezebel. He tried her hands, her arms and legs, even her face. He wasn't allowed to touch her skin.

"This is new though." He said, shaking his head. "I've never encountered this before." He looked at Jezebel. "What did you say you could do?"

"I didn't," she said, pulling herself up into a sitting position. "I've been calling it weakness targeting. I can make people succumb to their weakness, nothing like this has ever happened before." Jezebel chewed on her bottom lip, momentarily forgetting the pain in her side to try and solve the problem at hand. She reached out her hand and tried to touch Peter's arm. She wasn't allowed to get close. It was like meeting a saran wrap barrier just before contact with his skin.

"This is bizarre," she mumbled.

"Well, we're accustomed to bizarre." Claire plopped herself into a chair by the window.

* * *

_Thanks again for continuing to read my stuff. all the comments and reviews really mean a lot. New chapter up soon._


End file.
